Jinx
Jinx sought to liberate her enslaved people. ' Tempest from Nocturna.]]Jinx, the Dark Reaper' is a Necro Tempest from the planet Nocturna. She and Orion are the only flying Heroes in Darkspore, but Orion is able to stand on the ground, while Jinx is always flying above the ground. Other than being a member of the Nocturni Legion, her relations towards Arakna are unknown. Revelation Jinx was first revealed on the Darkspore website along with Blitz, Meditron, and Magnos. Lore Jinx gained her powers not by genetic heritage, but, like many of her kind, because of the malevolent Crogenitor Ingto. Ingto had shredded the membrane between the necrotic and biotic realms that countless Nocturni were born mutilated or mutated. Many died shortly after their agonizing births. And' a few, like Jinx, became more powerful than anyone could have suspected.'' Why Jinx joined the Nocturni Legion, the military force that conquered her people, was a mystery. Some of her people denounced her as a collaborator and a traitor. Others claimed she was simply naive or brainwashed. Regardless of her initial motive, Jinx kept her powers a secret, even after she rose to the rank of commander. Which is when is she broke with the Legion and vowed to destroy their masters, the Nocturni Eternals. Becoming a resistance leader, Jinx turned on her fellow commanders in a devastating betrayal. Employing powers she'd kept hidden from the Legion, Jinx hurled dark matter devastators--darma-like necrotic grenades--at her former Legion-mates. Jinx_Alpha.png|Jinx Alpha Jinx_Beta.png|Jinx Beta Jinx_Gamma.png|Jinx Gamma Jinx_Delta.png|Jinx Delta Taking her finest warriors with her back to their ancestral hives, Jinx sought to liberate her enslaved people. She might have succeeded, had the Darkspore invasion not forced her to change her target from those who'd conquered a world, to those who'd conquered the galaxy. '''Stats Abilities Tempest from Nocturna.]] ' Skullbomb' (Basic Ability - Energy Bomb Attack) Lobs a glowing skull that deals X energy damage to a single target. If the target is cursed or feared, the damage is increased by 20%. ' Web Transfusion' (AOE Health Drain) Jinx channels an ancient ritual, draining X health from each enemy within 5m over a duration of 6 seconds. ' Affliction Bolt' (Alpha Variant) Summons a semi-intelligent necroplasm for 12 seconds wich will inflict a curse upon each enemy it touches. Cursed enemies will take X energy damage over 8 seconds. Lifeforce Siphon (Delta Variant Ability) Channeled health drain that steals 150 health from a single target over 6 seconds. While channeling, you are shielded and take 50% less damage from all sources. Curse of Weakness (Squad Ability - Weaken) Curses all enemies in the target area, weakening their damage by 33% and increasing the damage they take by 50% from all sources for 10 seconds. ' Spirit Aura' (Innate Passive Ability - Self Buff - Energy Return) Imbues a spirit catcher on you and all allies within 8m, causing killing blows to restore 2% of your maximum power. : Overdrive : The spirit catcher also grants health for each enemy destroyed. Trivia * Jinx apparently has wings from a Spore airship, not a creature. * The Web Transfusion's Icon is identical to that of a Spore ability called Healing Aura and Meditron's Reconstruct (Except for Web Transfusion being purple, like all other Necro abilities and Reconstruct being yellow like all other Cyber abilities) * Jinx's earliest design was mostly composed of exoskeleton limbs and tribe parts. Her wings used to be like large feathers. * Because Soul Link could allow players to heal all squad members with any healing ability, Jinx Gamma is a great hero to have on difficult missions alongside Wraith Beta. Wraith Beta can charge through hordes, and then the player switches to Jinx. Activating Ghost Form to become impervious to damage, and then activating Curse of Weakness, Soul Link, and Web Transfusion can cause Jinx to heal her entire squad by draining the life out of all the Darkspore around her, while the Darkspore can do nothing but try to attack her ghostly body. *On Darkspore.com, Jinx' gender was changed from male to female, with the bio's wording changed accordingly, but some instances of the masculine wording were overlooked. This has been corrected in the section above. Category:Heroes Category:Necro Category:Tempests Category:Nocturna